User blog:Olimar90/Here's My Fanart.XD
|-|fanart= Fanart - Laneegee (transparent).png|Laneegee Fanart Fanart Suteegee Vs. Seege.png Fanart - suteegee and Seege.png Suteegee and Seege's Weapons.png Suteegee's Reaction to Muneegee's Death.png Fanart - Seege.png|Page 6 Fanart - Xeegee.png|Page 7 Fanart - Suteegee.png Fanart - Xuigee.png Fanart - Suteegee 2.png|Suteegee with the Frying Pan, Whistling XD Fanart - Suteegee and Seege 2.png|How Suteegee React when Seege Stuck his tongue at him XD Fanart - Suteegee Whacks Sqeegee with the Frying Pan.png|Suteegee hits Sqeegee with the Frying Pan, Which is Hilarious XD fanart - Seege 2.png|Look, Here's Seege, And He's got Big Pointy Ears. XD Fanart - Suteegee and Seege.png|Redrawn Suteegee and Updated Seege by giving him pointed ears. It is still the same perhaps, But I decided to Draw How Frustrated Suteegee is. XD Fanart - Suteegee and Seege 3.png|Suteegee chasing Seege XD Fanart - Seege with the Mallet and the frying Pan.png|Seege with his Mallet and Suteegee's Frying Pan Fanart - Seege's Wearing a Hood.png Seege's regular Mallet.png Seege's Special Mallet.png Fanart - Suteegee and Seege 4.png Fanart - Xeegee 2.png Fanart - Xuigee 2.png Fanart - Photohon.png Fanart-spongee.png Fanart - Seege 3.png|Seege wearing the Hat over the Hood Fanart - Sqeegee the Shadow of Squidward.png Xeegee Watching Squidward.png Suteegee's Reaction to Muneegee's Death 2.png|Suteegee in depression Suteegee and Seege.png|(Fanart) Chibi Suteegee and Seege |-|Short Fanfiction= =Short Fanfiction 1: Squidward gets Harassed= One Day, Squidward was Taking a Bath, Little does he know is that he is being stalked by the shadow. The shadow who was stalking him was Sqeegee. Squidward started screaming because he is being harassed by sqeegee. He is especially being harassed by Sqeegee when Squidward is trying to practice playing his clarinet. While working as a cashier at the Krusty Krab, Squidward is being harassed again By Sqeegee. While He was trying to get his Beauty sleep, He gets harassed by Sqeegee again. Squidward cannot believe that Sqeegee is stalking him Once again. Squidward has no other choice but to be Alert. |-|Fancomic= =Xeegee vs. Xuigee= This Fan Comic is Based on the Respected Series Known as The Rise of Sqeegee From Episode 3 Xeegee vs Xuigee fancomic page 1.png|Xeegee vs. Xuigee page 1 Xeegee vs Xuigee fancomic page 2.png|Xeegee vs. Xuigee Page 2 Xeegee vs Xuigee fancomic page 3.png|Xeegee vs. Xuigee page 3 Xeegee_vs_Xuigee_fancomic_page_4.png|Xeegee vs. Xuigee page 4 Xeegee vs Xuigee fancomic page 5.png |-|Short Fancomic= Fanart - Squidward turns into Sqeegee.png Sqeegee encounters Mr. Krabs.png ...3.png Spongebob Musclepants fanart.png =Fanart= |-|Seege Fanart = Seege_Future_Timeline.png|seege Seege Whistling.png Reaper Seege.png Fanart- Wizard Seege.png |-|Seege's Weapons = Seege's Mallet can Morph into a Staff or a Scythe. Seege's Mallet is a Common Weapon Seege's Staff is a Rare Weapon Seege's Scythe is an Ultimate Weapon =Mallet= Seege's Special Weapon Which it is Basically a Starter. Seege can use his Mallet to Smash Boulders and his Foes. His Super Mallet Can form Basic Elements like Fire, Air, Earth, and Water. =Staff= Seege's Second weapon more Special Weapon, Which is Twice More Powerful. Seege can use this Staff to Form Elements, Like Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Plant, Energy, Metal, Energy, Void, Light, and Shadow. His Super Staff can Form All elements and the Legendary Elements like Animals, too. =Scythe= Seege's Ultimate Weapon. This is Twice More Powerful than the Staff and the Mallet. It is a Legendary Weapon That is Ultimately more powerful than a Frying Pan and a Mallet. =Summary= Made this Fanart Blog Here, Where I will Be posting Upcoming Fanart of the Fakegees. :D But Upcoming Fanart takes Time to Post anyway. So I have to take my Time to think this over Before I can try to Draw Again. :D This Blog is a Prototype actually This blog That I am Organizing is that I will be writing Prototype Fan Fiction in the Fanfiction tab I'm Shy, But I can still Draw only If I Take my Time to gather up My Courage before I can do it. :) Yeah, I made the Gallery for the Fanart, Too. :) =Update= I Rather Update In My Blog, Because My Blog is a Good Place to Update in. I'll Be organizing the Same Blog Here, Which I have Previously Created. Yeah, Before I can Make Fan Comic, Sometimes I must make Fan Fiction. I might start with the Prototype, then I will develop and Update my same Prototype which I have created. That's All. Category:Blog posts